With You
by Egy NanoNano
Summary: Ketika bersamanya membuat ku bahagia. Tapi bagaimana jika kau menjauh ? . HANJOO COUPLE. TOPPDOGG/ BJOO X HANSOLL...


Title : **With You**

 **:::**

 **Author :**

 **Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

 **:::**

 **Length :**

 **Chapter**

 **:::**

 **Pairing :**

 **Hansol X Bjoo, Bjoo X Hansol**

 **:::**

 **Casts :**

 **Bjoo**

 **Hansol**

 **Xero**

 **Jennissi**

 **(Baru mereka yang muncul)**

 **:::**

 **Rating :**

 **Kemungkinan T**

 **Kemungkinan M**

 **:::**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI , BL/ BOYS LOVE , GAY , Typo Bertebaran Tidak Karuan, Kayaknya Gaje Banget, EYD Nya Juga Buruk.**

 **:::**

 **I Told You Before, If You Hate Yaoi, Better If You Don't Read My Fanfic, Okay ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ ….. jangan pernah seperti itu lagi!"Pinta namja berrambut pirang itu. Suasana sangat dingin apa lagi salju mulai menebal , mungkin malam ini akan bertambah dingin . Entah mengapa suasana menjadi cukup canggung saat ini. Bahkan pria yang tadi berbicara pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Entah beberapa lama keterdiaman melanda sehingga beberapa mobil sudah beberapa kali berlalu lalang.

"Kalau begitu- …". Lawan bicara namja itu pun angkat bicara. Seperti biasa nya dengan senyum kucingnya yang selalu menghiasi wajah nya yang cukup menawan dan terlihat cantik itu. Namun, sepertinya ada rasa khawatir yang sangat menyiksanya. Bagaikan ribuan jarum yang mengarah kepadanya. Dia tidak tau tapi dia ingin tidak mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat lawan bicara nya ini. Ada kah sebuah kain atau apapun agar mulut itu tidak melanjutkan dari kalimat itu.

"Kalau begitu… kita … akhiri saja ".Seketika ribuan jarum itu seperti menusuk langsung ke jantung . membuat rasa nyeri yang tak terhingga.

" _Hyung_ … ,mengapa kau berkata seperti itu ?". Tangannya , jari tangannya yang biasanya hangat menjadi dingin mungkin karena cuaca yang sangat tidak bersahabat kali ini membuat dia begitu kedinginan.

" Kau tidak suka dengan aku yang seperti ini-…..

….. tidak apa-apa kita akhiri saja ". Lanjut nya.

Kenapa ? kenapa? KENAPAA? Kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum dengan senyum kucing nya itu? Mata itu- mata itu terlihat sangat lelah bahkan menahan sesuatu yang terungkapkan.

"Andwee _hyung_ …. Andwee…. Bukan maksud ku seperti itu ". Pria yang tadi menggenggam tangan dingin itu hanya bisa mencicit seperti ini, mengapa? Mulut seakan menjadi bisu dan otak seperti tidak tau harus bekerja seperti apa.

"Tidak apa-apa…. Dengan ini kau bebas melakukan yang kau mau". Perlahan tangan itu terlepas dan badan itu berbalik . Dan kini hanya punggungnya lah yang terlihat.

"Aku hanya meminta _hyung_ , agar jangan bersifat seperti itu . Itu akan membuat hubungan kita akan terlihat jelas - ….."

"Aku yang lelah dengan semua itu". Potong nya. "Jadi akhiri saja, Bjoo-ah ". Perlahan langkah itu mulai menjauh meninggalkan jejak di salju yang menutupi jalan .

.

.

########## With You ##########

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin saja kalau aku bisa sedikit bersabar dan tidak begitu takut dengan kenyataan semua tidak berakhir seperti ini. Mungkin kalau saja aku tidak begitu mengkhawatir kan diriku. Tunggu! Jadi benar , spertinya aku mengkhawatirkan diri ku sendiri. Aku begitu pengecut dengan keadaan ku saat ini. Gay ? Aku begitu takut akan hal itu di ketahui oleh public . Bukan maksudku untuk menyakitinya. Bukan maksudku untu membuat dirinya hancur . Bukan maksudku membuatku memberikan kenangan yang menyakitkan. Bahkan untuk memikirkan saja aku sangat berat , kepala ini benar-benar menjadi berat berkali-kali lipat. Mengapa dengan bodohnya aku mengatakan hal itu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa perkataan ku saat itu membuat hubungan ini berakhir begitu saja. Aku masih berfikir ada yang salah… pasti ada yang salah… sesuatu yang salah disini.

Memang, selama ini sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Aku tau dia sangat menyayangi ku sehingga menyalurkan rasa sayangnya dengan begitu memperlakukan ku dengan berlebihan. Aku sangat takut saat dia selalu memelukku di mana pun dia mau , disisi lain aku sangat menyukainya namun disisi lain itu akan membuat rahasia ini terbongkar ke public. Dan kini aku hanya bisa meratapi semua ke bodohanku.

" Ya! Ya! YAA! Bjoo – _hyung_ …. Gerakan _hyung_ dari tadi salah ! fokus lah sedikit …aiissshh!" Tegur Xero atau Shin Jiho. Terlihat member yang lain pun berhenti dengan gerakan dance nya dan menatap Bjoo kecuali _dia_.

"Mian….. mianhe …."Ucap nya sambil menundukan kepalanya kepada member lain.

"Kita istirahat saja dulu 20 menit, _hyung_ juga sangat lelah "Jenissi menengahi dan berjalan untuk mengambil minuman dan Xero pun mengikutinya . Persis seperti anak ayam yang mengekor ke induknya.

Bjoo hari ini cukup buruk. Bahkan untuk fokus pada gerakan dance nya dia belum bisa. Sedikit melirik ke arah lain. Seorang yang dia cari sedang menegak air mineral dan mengusap keringatnya . seperti biasa _dia_ tidak menghiraukannya. Bjoo berjalan keluar tempat latihan dan menuju kamar nya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing , pusing memikirkan semuanya. Di rebahkannya badannya ke Kasur bertingkat itu , mengatur posisi yang nyaman untuk nya tidur . Sebelum memejamkan mata handphone nya bordering keras. Di cek nya terdapat nama Jenissi- _Hyung_ …

" _hyung_ ….."ucapnya.

[" _guenchana?" ]_

"Ne _hyung_ , sepertinya hari ini tidak latihan dulu . sampaikan maaf ku pada yang lain – _hyung_ "

 _[" akan ku sampaikan pada yang lain. Tapi , benar kau tak apa-apa ? beristirahat dan cepat lah tidur"]_

"gomawo – _hyung_ "

 _Piiippp…._

Mata nya pun mulai terpejam . dan mengingat- ngikat memory memory yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi renggang seperti ini.

.

.

.

#FlashbackNow

.

.

.

Interview di salah satu stasiun tv swasta pada awal nya sangat heboh dan penuh canda berubah seketika menjadi ketegangan. Ketika dua member saling adu spekulasi sampai harus dilerai oleh member lain. Dan fikir member lain dua member yang tadi sedikit cekcok hanyalah gurauan semata. Karena mereka tau dua member ini sangat humoris. Hanya karena pertanyaan…

 _MC : "Hansol –ssi "_

 _Hansol : "Nde .."_

 _MC:" Kelihatannya kau sangat dekat dengan Bjoo-ssi . Terbukti dari video-video kalian . Dan mengapa kau sangat suka memeluk Bjoo-ssi?"_

 _Hansol: (berfikir)_

 _MC:" Hansol- ssi ?"_

 _Hansol :" Nde … uhmmm… saya dan bjoo sudah dekat dari masa-masa trainee . Susah dan senang kami alami bersama . Saya sangat menyayanginya . Sehingga saya meluapkan rasa sayang namun seakan tidak terkontrol hahahaha…" tawanya_

 _Bjoo :" Terkadang saya sangat tidak menyukai hyung saat melakukan itu ". Member lain langsung mearah kepadanya. " Apa yang kalian lihat ? itu benar "._

 _Hansol :" Jadi kau tidak menyukai apa yang kulakukan selama ini?" . Sambil dengan nada bercanda._

 _Bjoo:" Yah, itu sangat memuakkan. Bahkan banyak mengira kita pasangan sejenis. Uugg… tuhan itu sangat konyol ". Yang lain pun tertawa kecuali Hansol._

 _Hansol :" So? You hate gay guys ? really ? ahhahahaah" tawanya hambar._

 _Bjoo:" Yes, kalian tau apa yang kalian lihat? Aku selalu menghindarinya"_

 _Jenissi :" Begini , jangan dianggap serius pembicaraan mereka. Begini lah saat mereka bercan- ….."_

 _Hansol :" Kalau begitu menjauhlah dari ku , Bjoo. " Potongnya._

 _MC : " ahh,., Nde… sepertinya mereka sangat akrab ". Seakan masih belum puas dengan bintang tamu nya._

 _Bjoo :" Hyung , seharus nya kau lah yang sadar diri hahaha… kau yang terlalu mengharapkan aku seperti mu hahaha "._

Sebenarnya , apapun yang ku katakan hanya canda semata. Melihat ini interview dan dilihat publik jadi aku kira semua hanya gurau an semata.

Setelah interview itu. Semua seakan berubah drastis . _Dia –_ Hansol , mulai menjauhi ku dengan perlahan. Setiap diriku mulai mendekat dan mengajak nya berbicara Hansol- _hyung_ selalu menghindar. Tidak hanya diriku yang merasakan perubahan tersebut tapi member lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Perubahan yang sangat drastis itu.

Sudah seminggu _dia_ mendiamkanku . Tidak hanya saat di dorm tapi saat fanmeeting atau saat show pun _dia_ menghindar. Saat dia acara _MEET &GREET TOPPDOGG 4th Mini Album 'THE BEAT' _ kami duduk terpisah . Tidak hanya itu, pelukan nya pun hilang. Pelukan yang selalu menghangatkan ku sekarang tidak ada lagi.

Akhir- akhir ini aku sering melihat nya menelpon seseorang. Entah siapa namun, pernah ku pergoki Hansol – _hyung_ marah besar dan menangis . Aku tak pernah tau akan masalahnya apalagi dengan keluarganya . Hansol- _hyung_ sangat menutup diri tentang keluarganya.

Saat itu… saat aku merasa cemburu akan kedekatan Hansol – _hyung_ dengan Nakta – _hyung_ . Aku ingin minta penjelasan sehingga aku mengikutinya sampai atap gedung. Namun saat itu aku mendengar -…

 _"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau !Jangan memaksaku seperti ini !"_

Dengan lawan bicara nya ditelpon. Dan ku lihat air mata nya mengalir deras dan dengan itu kaki ku melangkah untuk mendekat dan mendekap nya kepelukanku. Kulihat Hansol- _hyung_ segera mematikan sambungan telponnya .

"Lepaskan pelukan mu!"Ucapnya dingin dengan mata kosongnya.

" _Hyung_ waegerea..?"

"Ku bilang lepas kan!" . Tidak kusangka dia mendorongku kencang hingga ku terjatuh.

" _Hyung_ … kita perlu bicara. Hyuuuuung….."Pinta Ku.

"Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi? " Hansol berjalan meninggal kan ku namun sebelum itu dia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku sangat sakit .

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jangan pernah campuri urusan ku dan cepatlah menjauh dari ku. Sehingga dengan cepat aku melupakan mu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _#Tubi kontinyu (?)_

 ** _Nea…. Annyeong hasseayo egi imnida comeback again. Sekarang membawa aktor-aktor (?) baru buat FF kali ini._**

 ** _Karena tidak ada lagi feel buat FF Taoris jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya tidak bisa menyambung FF sebelum-sebelumnya._**

 ** _Sekarang lagi gila(?) ehhh gila beneran \\\\\\\ sama ToppDogg ^^)/ terutama HANJOO couple atau Bisool(?) -_- kok jdi kek bisul -_- . pokok nya Hanjoo love Bjoo ( bacanya jangan bejoo (?) tapi Biju :3 )_**

 ** _Yaudah sekian saja ceramah dari saya ._**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Etttt jangan lupa tinggalkan uang eeh tinggal kan jejak kalian ^^ dengan ngereview yah :3 …_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Line : Egiiey_3003_**


End file.
